Endless Love
by Junichi Mayu
Summary: Miku Hatsune, gadis transferan pindah ke sekolah Rin Kagamine. Selama ini Rin mengira kalau Miku adalah gadis psikopat. Tapi dibalik itu semua ternyata Miku punya sebuah harapan... FANFICTION COMPLETE !
1. Chapter 1

Endless Love

. . .

Rin PoV

"Huahhmm..." Gumamku pelan

Ah,Konnichiwa minna san! Namaku Kagamine Rin aku tinggal sendiri di Crypton sudah bercerai dan mereka sama sekali tidak peduli jangan terlalu dipikirkan lagi..

"Ohayyoo Rin-chan!" Teriak seseorang

"Ah,ohayo Teto-chan!" Balasku seperti biasanya

Ini dia temanku Kasane Teto! Sebenarnya aku mempunyai 1 teman laki laki tapi ia berbeda kelas seperti biasanya ia selalu bersikap cuek dan dingin dialah Len Kagene.

KRIIINNGGG!

"Eh,sudah jam masuk pelajaran pertama nih! Rin-chan ayo masuk!" Tawar Teto

"Ah..iya!"Jawabku

-SKIP TIME-

"Anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru di kelas kita...silahkan masuk!" Ajak Kiyoteru-sensei

"Anak...baru...?" Aku bertanya tanya kepada diriku sendiri sepertinya aku tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata anak baru? Apa dia mendadak ya?

"Perkenalkan nama saya Miku Hatsune." Itulah kalimat yang dilontarkan dari seorang Miku Hatsune untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi...aku curiga dengan Miku. Tatapannya kosong seolah ia tidak melihat apa-apa.

"Anak baru yang aneh.." Gumamku

"Ehm..Miku Hatsune silahkan duduk di sebelah Rin Kagamine." Perintah Kiyoteru-sensei

"A-Are?!" Tanyaku gugup seolah takut untuk duduk dengannya.

"Ya,kan Kagamine-san sendiri yang belum mempunyai teman disebelah meja."

"Hm..baiklah..."

Dari situlah kejadian aneh yang tidak waras mulai datang dari aura gelap yang dimiliki oleh Miku. Seperti Psikopat! Ya, psikopat! Kadang ia menyeringai dengan sendirinya dengan tiba tiba! Anak baru itu sungguh...aneh...

Selasa, 06:00 Pagi

Seperti biasa aku bangun lalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Saat di kamar mandi aku baik-baik saja. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja lampu mati dan menyala. Karena merasa kesal aku mendobrak pintu kamar mandi seolah-olah seperti aku di rasuki oleh hantu. Aaahhh, aku mati rasa hanya karena ini!

"Hey, aku tahu itu kau Miku Hatsune! Aku kenal dengan aura-mu yang sangat psikopat ini! Keluarlah!" Bentakku dengan sangat keras.

"Kau anak pintar, Rin Kagamine.." Tawa Miku sambil menepuk kedua tangannya

"Ya, tentu saja! Kau kira aku bodoh, begitu?" Tanyaku sambil memamerkan keahlianku padanya.

"Mungkin untuk saat ini..tapi suatu hari pasti kau tidak akan lolos.." Seringai Miku itu pun yang membuatku aku merinding.

"Hey, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?!" Tanyaku

"Apa ya? Ah! Len..Kagene..." Jawab Miku

"L-Len?" Tanyaku dengan raut kebingungan

"Ya.." Jawab Miku singkat

"Untuk apa kau menginginkan Len?" Emosiku pun sudah mulai meningkat bahkan aku seperti ingin membununuhnya?

"Apa boleh buat...sebenarnya aku cemburu padamu..."

"C-cemburu?"

Aku mengerti..ternyata seorang psikopat juga menyukai seseorang aku kira mereka hanya haus akan darah manusia..Miku..selama ini kau selalu memberikanku tatapan yang tajam saat aku bersama Len. Itulah alasannya ia selalu mempunyai tatapan yang kosong.

"Aku mengharapkanmu...untuk...menjauhi Len!"

"T-Tapi..."


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING : TYPO,GAJE DLL...**

Selasa, 07:00 pagi

**Normal PoV**

"Ohayo, Len-kun" Sapa Miku

"Ohayo" Jawab Len dingin

"Mengapa Len selalu bersikap seperti itu kepadaku?" Batin Miku dengan perasaan yang sangat sedih

"Ohayo, Len!" Panggil seseorang

"Eh? Ohayo, Rin!" Jawab Len dengan senang

"Cih, lagi-lagi dia yang datang!" Batin Miku dengan kesal

"Hm? Oh! Miku ini Len..saudaraku tapi juga teman.." Ucap Rin

"Oh.." Jawab Miku singkat lalu pergi ke kelasnya

**Miku PoV**

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling tidak beruntung! Mengapa Rin selalu saja jadi penggangu! Grrr...sudahlaaahhhhh!

"Miku!" Panggil Rin

"Apa?" Tanyaku

"Maaf..kau hanya salah paham itu saudaraku tapi dia tadi ngebisikkin ke aku kalau..." Potong Rin

"Kalau apa?" Tanyaku sekali lagi

"Su-su-su-su..." Ucap Rin gugup

"Ahahahah...jangan ngomongin cinta ah!" Tubruk Len

"Iya itu benar! Hahahahah..." Tawaku

"Padahal kesempatan besar..." Batin Rin sambil menyesal karena gugup

**-Di Kelas-**

BRAK! PRAK ! CRANG ! BRUK! PLAKKKK!

"Menyingkirlah dariku!" Ucap Luka sambil menjauh

"Luka-samaa..." Tangis G...Gakupo gaje sampai guling2 di lantai (?)

"Cinta yang sangat serasi..." Ucap Rin

"Tapi menyakitkan..." lanjutku sambil ber-sweatdropped ria(?)

"Benar sekali..." Ucap Kaito yang ada dibelakangku

"K-Kaito ?!" Tanyaku sambil salting

"Yo!" Ucap Kaito singkat

Entah mengapa setiap aku melihat keanggunan (?) Eh ketampanan Kaito jantungku selalu berdebar sangat cepat seperti sebuah irama 'dig..dag..dug..' eh kebalik 'dag..dig..dug..'

"Miku..." Bisik Kaito

"H-Hai?" Ucapku

"Ganbatte yo!" Tawa Kaito

**JLEB**

"H-Hanya untuk itu ia berbisik kepadaku?" Tangisku dalam hati

"Sabar..." Tutur Rin sambil menenangkanku

**-Istirahat siang-**

"Ambil buku dulu ah di loker..." Ucapku

"Lihat deh si anak baru itu!" Ada seseorang yang berkomentar tentangku

"Masih baru udah sok cantik lagi!" Komentar IA

"Huh!" Decikku karena kesal

**Len PoV**

"Haaahhh...capeeekkkkk..." Ucapku

"Masa?"

"Iya!" Jawabku

"Oh..."

"Woy, Kaito tunggu dong!" Perintahku

"Len.." Bisik Kaito

"Apa?" Jawabku

"Ada orang yang kau sukai tidak?" Tanya Kaito

"Hmm..Mungkin nanti aku beri tahunya.."

"Baiklah..eh, ke kantin yuk!"

"Yoookkk!"

**-Kantin-**

"Jadi siapa, Len?" Tanya Kaito sekali lagi

"Sebenarnya...Rin..."

Hening

.

.

.

"UAAAAPPPPAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH?!" Teriak Kaito kayak orang yang gapernah dengar kata-kata 'cinta'

"BERISIK!" Kata penjaga kantin itu sambil melamparkan sebuah sendok besar ke arah Kaito

"Nah, kalau kamu siapa, Kai?"

"Miku..."

Hening lagi

.

.

.

"Seriusan?" Bisikku

"Serius.." Jawabnya

"Kasih tau ke dia nya aahhhh!" Aku pun langsung ngibirit pergi ke kelas Miku dan meninggalkan Kaito

"W-Woy!" Panggil Kaito

-To be continued-

Mayu : Hohoho...chap.2 selesai

Kaito : Mayu-san! Kenapa Len nya dibuat sembrono?

Len : Geer! Lo sendiri jg sembrono!

Miku : Sudah...oke! Mind to RnR


	3. Chapter 3

NORMAL POV

**Miku class**

"K...Kamu Miku kan?"Tanya Len

"Iya kenapa?" Tanya Miku

"K..Kaito..." Jelas Len gugup

"Kaito ? Kenapa ?" Tanya Miku dengan nada khawatir

"Suka...ka..mu..." Jelas Len lagi dengan nada terbata-bata

"Sial ! " Ujar Kaito

"Su..ka.. ? " Ucap Miku

* * *

Kaito PoV

"Keberuntungan tidak bersamaku hari ini ! Jeeezzz... " Kaito hanya bisa bergumam karena menyesal telah memberitahu rahasianya kepada Len. Coba saja kalau ia tidak memberitahunya pasti tidak akan seperti ini kan?

"Kaito ? Apa benar kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Miku yang tiba-tiba ada di depannya sambil memasangkan muka bingung

"Sebenarnya sih... iya... temui aku di taman setelah sekolah usai ! " Seruku

"Iya..." Jawabnya

"Dasar si Len terpaksa kan ! " Gumamku sambil kesal

KRRRIIINGGGG

"Ah, jam pelajaran Mayu-sensei sudah dimulai ! Aduhhh kalau aku telat aku bisa dibunuh olehnya dengan kapaknya itu ! " Aku pun ngibirit ke kelasku di kelasku yang terletak di arah selatan.

"Shion-san, kau telat ! " Ujar Mayu-sensei sambil mengeluarkan aura gelapnya

"G-Gomen !" Ucapku sambil bungkuk-bungkuk gaje (?) Di depan Mayu-sensei

"Baiklah...sensei kasih 1 kesempatan lagi.. " Lanjutnya

"Huff..untunglah..." Batinku lalu segera ke bangku dudukku

"Woy bro, daritadi kemana aja sih? " Tanya Gakupo

"Kantin" Ucapku singkat

* * *

**Taman Belakang Sekolah**

" Ada apa kau memanggilku kesini ? " Tanya Miku

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan...SUKI DAISUKI MIKU HATSUNE ! " Teriakku sekencang-kencangnya

"Lalu?" Tanya Miku dengan muka polosnya

"Do you want to be my girlfriend ? " Tawarku

"A-Apa ? Tentu saja...TIDAK !" Tolak Miku

"W-Whaaaa?" Tanyaku dengan nada tidak percaya

"Tentu saja aku mau aku hanya bercanda" Jawabnya

"Syukurlah.." Aku pun menghela nafas lega.

"Mulai sekarang kita akan berpacaran ? " Tanya Miku

"Tentu ! " Seruku

* * *

**Rin PoV**

"Eh, ada apa nih ? Kalian sudah pacaran ? " Tanyaku

"Tentu ! " Ucap Miku sambil mengulurkan lidahnya keluar

"Otanjobi Omedato ! " Seru Len sambil loncat-loncat seperti anak anak (?)

"Mereka bukan ulang tahun , Baka ! Mereka itu pacaran !" Saking kesalnya aku menjitak kepala len dengan 'mulus'

"Sakit tau ! " Rintih Len

"Menyedihkan..." Ujar Kaito dengan nada mengejek ke arah Len

"U-URUSAI ! " Teriak Len yang sudah 'kelewat batas'

"Sudah...bisakah kalian berhenti? " Ucap Miku sambil menenangkan mereka berdua

"Baiklah..." Ucap mereka berdua

"Untung saja ada Miku..." Batinku sambil menghela nafas lega

* * *

Mayu : Ketemu lagi dengan Mayu ! Ini chapter terakhir dari 'Endless Love' terimakasih yang sudah membacanya , *bow*

Miku : Hahh...merepotkan..

Rin : BINGO !

Len & Kaito : Gomen kalau kependekan...DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU !

Rin & Miku : JINGS ! Eh ? JINGS !

Mayu : Akhir kata..mind to RnR?


End file.
